1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anthracenecarboxamide derivatives which selectively bind to brain dopamine receptor subtypes. More specifically, it relates to N-Aminoalkyl-2-anthracenecarboxamides and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds in the treatment or prevention of various neuropsychochological disorders such as schizophrenia and other central nervous system diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The therapeutic effect of conventional antipsychotics, known as neuroleptics, is generally believed to be exerted through blockade of dopamine receptors. However, neuroleptics are frequently responsible for undesirable extrapyramidal side effects (EPS) and tardive dyskinesias, which are attributed to blockade of D.sub.2 receptors in the striatal region of the brain. The dopamine D.sub.3 receptor subtype has recently been identified (Sokoloff et al., Nature, 347: 146 (1990). Its unique localization in limbic brain areas and its differential recognition of various antipsychotics suggest that the D.sub.3 receptor may play a major role in the etiology of schizophrenia. Selective D.sub.3 antagonists may be effective antipsychotics free from the neurological side effects displayed by conventional neuroleptics. Compounds of the present invention demonstrate high affinity and selectivity in binding to the D.sub.3 receptor subtype. They may be of potential use in treatment of schizophrenia, psychotic depression and mania. Other dopamine-mediated diseases such as Parkinsonism and tardive dyskinesias may also be treated directly or indirectly by modulation of D.sub.3 receptors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,835 discloses N-aminoalkyl-2-napthalamides which have affinity at dopamine D.sub.3 receptors. The compounds of the present invention differ significantly from this prior art in that they possess an anthracenecarboxamide substructure.
Murray et al., in Bioorg. Med. Chem. Let., 5: 219 (1995), describes 4-carboxamido-biphenyls said to have affinity for dopamine D.sub.3 receptors.